


夜明的祈祷

by quarkocean



Category: Heroes (TV 2006)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23851759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarkocean/pseuds/quarkocean
Relationships: Nathan Petrelli/Peter Petrelli





	夜明的祈祷

在维纽因共和领地驻扎不多的日子中，也几乎是战火占据了大部分时光。

非常幸运的是，在与Nathan上尉相遇的第一年夏日，全连接受了前空佐贝西大将的邀请，来到了维纽因与德拉切克共署名拥有的浅海滩。宛如与灰色的战乱地带相隔两个世界，只有翻涌拍岸的浪尖，幽静的海域被这片唯一湛蓝的天空守护着。

Nathan上尉依然故我的带了尽可能少的行李，保持着他们那一年代的传统——垫上旧时报的皮革箱，精装本小说，还有照片。明明是要去海边散心的，可走在Nathan上尉身边便不敢有些许放松。

从领地前往浅海花了一上午的时间，到达别墅时，Nathan上尉将皮箱交给了我。  
“Peter，我去和尤里安准将问好，你们就别在意我了。”

已经正式退役的尤里安准将从另一个方向驱车而来，没想到他也被邀请。劳伦也随同一齐前来，半年时光就足以让孩子成长，似乎又长高了一点，金色的卷发和尤里安没有半点相似之处，却有他的父亲——罗夏尔大佐的影子。

远望而去的海岸线，是三人的风景，Nathan上尉抱起里劳伦，那曾是对他而言极为重要，甚至能以生命交换生死的男人的孩子，几乎不曾展露笑颜的上尉也仿佛如冰雪融化，浮出了淡淡的笑容。

想念着同一个人的两个男人，以及活泼天真的孩子，眼前的景象是那么柔和却给人一种奇妙的感觉。

“Peter，抱歉让你等太久，劳伦，似乎很喜欢这里呢，缠着尤里安。”

“是么，那是因为这里和领地差别太大了吧，抬头就能望见清澈的天空，是件多么美好的事。想喝点酒么，上尉？”

“叫我Nathan吧，这里不是领地。”上尉的指尖滑过了安乐椅的椅背，这个房间的陈设大概触到了他的回忆。

打开酒柜，稍稍让我有点失望，原本就不期待名酒，连洋酒也少得可怜。真是无奈，我取出一瓶庄园自酿的红酒和酒杯，没想到上尉正静静注视我的一举一动，想必连先前的表情也通通被看到了吧，想到这儿，我不能言语。

“这里，和我过去住的地方很相似呢。”仿佛看出了我的不自在，上尉缓缓开口，“很久的过去，在没有入伍前，没有遇见那个人的时候，和家族住在这样一栋别墅，这间房里的两张单人床并不是为了来客特别添置的，可能原本是一对兄弟的房间吧，Peter，你看床头的摇铃都有两个呢。”

“Nathan上尉……”他喝尽了酒，这才要启开他深埋的回忆，“如果弟弟还在世的话，大概年纪就和你一样…Peter……现在想来让他去应招入预备军真是错误的决定，父亲的事业依旧要假手于他人，而我依旧会来到维纽因。”

上尉悔恨的言语蒙上了醉意，我忍耐不住心中的怜惜，一把夺去他手中的酒杯，“别说了，上尉。”

“不，Peter，你知道吗，我在你的眼瞳中看到了他的影子，他和你一样，有一双非常单纯的眼睛。”

拂过我脸庞的上尉的手，温柔无比，指尖残余的体温如同是火苗将理智吞蚀干净。明知不能将我当成替身，可是在那安静的一瞬间，我们都默许了这一约定，在那一刻，我是Nathan上尉最怀念的人，他沉重的回忆也许化为了爱以及一些未知的感觉全部倾注在我身上。

醉了的上尉斜靠在我的肩头，轻轻的呼吸暗示他已睡去。

我不愿唤醒这样的上尉。

连时间也静止了。

在浅海的每一个夜晚，都会陪着上尉沿着海岸线散步，卸下军装后，才会深刻体会到大海与流沙是多么无拘无束。换上短袖的上尉，卷起了裤脚，他本该是个平凡的男子，与我擦肩而过。

但并没有。

倘若能够，我又何尝不想握住上尉的手。看不到尽头的尽头，绵延着愈加浓厚的蓝色，虽然就在上尉的身边，我却无法感觉他的心，忧郁的蓝一重一重，毫不留情，迅速填满里整个世界。

“Peter，那里有花火呢。”

与闪烁一同传来的是孩子稚气的笑声，不难看清，坐在礁石上抱着膝盖的寂寞影子正是尤里安准将，上尉曾说他将永远维持少年的姿态，而他在这个世界上活着的意义也只有一个。

这时劳伦跑了过来，还没有学会如何用词的孩子别扭的发音教人迷惑。

“我看我们是不是要请尤里安为我们翻译劳伦说的话。”非常耐心的上尉蹲下身，只见劳伦在他的手中塞了什么又转身跑了回去，这时尤里安才向我们看了一眼，只能用惨淡来形容他的笑。

“是线香花火呢。”Nathan上尉拿起了烟火。

两个大男人拿着这么孩子气的东西是不是有些不搭调呢，还没有来得及思考这个问题，上尉握住我的手，塞过了一枚烟火。

“有火么，Peter？”

“恩。”平时会随身带火柴，不知何时变成了习惯。

点燃花火的根部，火苗就倏地窜了起来，在那短暂的数秒内它将闪耀一生全部的美丽，人们是否都愿意喜欢如此脆弱而美好的事物？

繁夏、海边、Nathan上尉与我、与花火、与星光。  
还有这片海域。

“Peter，要不要比赛？”

像极了兄长般的温柔。

“诶？

“比谁的烟火先熄灭。”

我们注视着即将燃烧到尽头的花火，仿佛回到幼年，「只要闭上眼睛还能想起那瞬耀眼的光，这便是烟火的意义。」

快决定胜负的那一刻，是这样无声的，轻轻的，被搂住了肩膀，那一重重蓝褪去，交换着魔法般的誓言。我是多么，多么希望时间就这样化为永恒，任凭往复的海潮也无法将其冲淡，更不管战乱又离我们近了一步。

我和Nathan上尉成为了秘密的恋人。

THE END  
2010-05-22

未完成作品晚钟番外


End file.
